Upon stimulation, dendritic cells (DCs) mature and migrate to draining lymph nodes to induce immune responses against pathogens1. As such, autologous, mature DCs generated ex vivo have been pulsed with tumor antigens and injected back into patients as a form of antitumor immunotherapy. While DC vaccines have shown limited promise in the treatment of patients with advanced cancers2-4 including glioblastoma (GBM),5-7 the factors dictating DC vaccine efficacy remain poorly understood. There is a continuing need in the art to improve DC vaccine efficacy as well as other types of vaccines' efficacy.